dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mid-season 1975 schedule (original draft)
In the August of 1974, the FCC announced that they will push the Prime Time Access Rule revision to either next or mid-season. Ben Vukala asked FCC's lawyers and picked mid-season. In real life, lawyers picked next season. Anyways, about a half month later on September 11, 1974, he watched the movie Born Innocent on NBC. Thus anyways he wrote the original draft of the mid-season 1975 schedule on September 20, 1974. The shows that were planning on to axe were The CBS Thursday Night Movie, Marcus Welby, M.D., Get Chirstie Love! and Lucas Tanner. The shows that planning on to pick up for full season offerings were Paul Sand in Friends and Lovers, Apple's Way, Planet of the Apes, Sons and Daughters, Nakia, The New Land, Paper Moon, Kodiak, The Texas Wheelers, Born Free and Sierra. Sunday: ABC 7:00PM: Only in America ABC 7:30PM: Paper Moon ABC 8:00PM: Barney Miller ABC 8:30PM: Where's The Fire? ABC 9:00PM: The ABC Sunday Night Movie CBS 7:00PM: Gunsmoke CBS 8:00PM: Apple's Way CBS 9:00PM: Kojak CBS 10:00PM: Mannix NBC 7:00PM: The Wonderful World of Disney NBC 8:00PM: Born Free NBC 9:00PM: NBC Sunday Mystery Movie (Columbo/McMillan and Wife/McCloud/Amy Prentiss) Monday: ABC 8:00PM: The Rookies ABC 9:00PM: The ABC Monday Night Movie CBS 8:00PM: Rhoda CBS 8:30PM: We'll Get By CBS 9:00PM: Paul Sand in Friends and Lovers CBS 9:30PM: Maude CBS 10:00PM: Medical Center NBC 8:00PM: Sierra NBC 9:00PM: NBC Monday Night at the Movies Tuesday: ABC 8:00PM: Happy Days ABC 8:30PM: Everything Money You Can't Buy ABC 9:00PM: The Barbara Eden Show ABC 9:30PM: ABC Tuesday Movie of the Week CBS 8:00PM: Good Times CBS 8:30PM: M*A*S*H CBS 9:00PM: Hawaii Five-O CBS 10:00PM: Barnaby Jones NBC 8:00PM: Adam-12 NBC 8:30PM: Sunshine NBC 9:00PM: Second Start NBC 9:30PM: NBC World Premiere Movie Wednesday: ABC 8:00PM: That's My Mama ABC 8:30PM: Kodiak ABC 9:00PM: The Texas Wheelers ABC 9:30PM: ABC Wednesday Movie of the Week CBS 8:00PM: Sons and Daughters CBS 9:00PM: Cannon CBS 10:00PM: The Manhunter NBC 8:00PM: Little House on the Praire NBC 9:00PM: Police Story NBC 10:00PM: Petrocelli Thursday: ABC 8:00PM: The Karen Valentine Program ABC 8:30PM: The Odd Couple ABC 9:00PM: The Streets of San Francisco ABC 10:00PM: Harry O CBS 8:00PM: The Waltons CBS 9:00PM: Planet of the Apes CBS 10:00PM: Dr. Max NBC 8:00PM: Remember When NBC 9:00PM: Archer NBC 10:00PM: Movin' On Friday: ABC 8:00PM: The Six Million Dollar Man ABC 9:00PM: Mobile Two ABC 10:00PM: Kolchak: The Night Stalker CBS 8:00PM: The Love Nest CBS 8:30PM: The Fess Parker Show CBS 9:00PM: The CBS Friday Night Movie NBC 8:00PM: Sanford and Son NBC 8:30PM: Chico and the Man NBC 9:00PM: The Rockford Files NBC 10:00PM: Police Woman Saturday: ABC 7:00PM: Local (except six hours of children's programs) ABC 8:00PM: Kung Fu ABC 9:00PM: The New Land ABC 10:00PM: Nakia CBS 7:00PM: Local CBS 7:30PM: Children's Specials CBS 8:00PM: The Mary Tyler Moore Show CBS 8:30PM: Ma and Pa CBS 9:00PM: The Bob Newhart Show CBS 9:30PM: All in the Family CBS 10:00PM: The Carol Burnett Show NBC 7:00PM: News and Children's Specials NBC 8:00PM: Emergency! NBC 9:00PM: NBC Saturday Night at the Movies Trivia *In the original draft, there were new shows listed: The Karen Valentine Program, Where's The Fire?, Everything Money You Can't Buy, The Barbara Eden Show, Mobile Two, Only In America, Dr. Max, Ma and Pa, The Fess Parker Show, We'll Get By, The Love Nest, Sunshine, Second Start and Remember When plus children's and news specials on Big Three networks. Those were gone unused. *In the final draft, The 21-hour programming schedule remained. *In the final draft, the new shows were: Caribe, S.W.A.T., Karen, Baretta, Hot L Baltimore, Khan!, The Jeffersons, Cher and The Smothers Brothers Show. One of the returning entries from summer of last season included Tony Orlando and Dawn and The Mac Davis Show. *There are many draft revisions that were sent by the Big Three networks before making it into the final draft. *In the final draft, Get Chirstie Love! got picked up for a full season. *The five rejected entries were picked up in the schedule: Mobile Two (became Mobile One), Everything Money You Can't Buy (became Good Heavens), We'll Get By, Sunshine and Second Start (became The Bob Crane Show) *The schedule was mentioned in the 1999 El Kadsreian-American film Alternate History, a biography of Ben Vukala.